Learning
by Annabrea-Shaw
Summary: sorta Sequel to Unknown Romance, no pre reading required. KyouyaHaruhi again, but in this one they learn, like the title says. But will Kyouya be able to win her despite not only Tamaki but someone else too? Someone dangerous perhaps?
1. A Motorcycle?

A.N. Sequel to 'Unknown Romance' because I got great reviews asking for more but I also got a really great review from TooSweet4Words asking to keep it the way it was, so now I'm accomodating both. hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: this will be the only time I say it, me no own Ouran High School Host club or it's members and guests.

* * *

"Bye, bye Haruhi!" the combined voices of the Hitachiin twins floated through the room as the brothers walked out the club door arm in arm.

Haruhi sighed as she tried in vain to concentrate on the math homework that was laid out on the table in front of her. Honestly, when was Trigonometry ever gonna be of any use to a future lawyer?

Giving up she stared blankly at the numbers looming before her, thinking to the handsome man on the other side of the room. She imagined him holding her, keeping her safe from the cold, whispering in her ear, kissing her, touching her, making her feel –

"Haruhi." The girl, startled out of her daydream, looked quickly up at Kyouya. "Yes Sempai?"

"Are you not going to go home, Haruhi? It's getting late." Looking at the clock she shrieked, the twins had left two hours ago! "Oh my gosh, when did it get so late? Father will be home soon and I won't be able to get home and make dinner fast enough. Oh what will I do?" she shoved her books into her bag and started for the door, oblivious to the boy trying hard to take her attention from her rant.

"I need to go shopping."

"Haruhi."

"I need to start the laundry"

"Haruhi."

"I need to clean the kitchen."

"Haruhi."

"I need to get home!"

"Haruhi!"

She blinked… "Yes Kyouya-sempai?"

"I am trying to offer you a ride home, Haruhi, I can get you there n a matter of minutes if you'd like." He gave her a smile, a rare and true smile that he saved just for her.

Haruhi stared at him; Kyouya really did like to be nice didn't he. "That would be wonderful, Sempai, if you wouldn't mind it."

Kyouya shook his head "Not at all, I need to go in that direction anyways to pick up some supplies for tomorrows activity. If you'll just come with me to the garage, we can be on our way."

Nodding slightly she fallowed the older boy out the door. Walking behind him, she noticed just how good he smelled. She'd noticed it before, of course, but it always caught her by surprise and made her long to stand close to him. It was strong and masculine, yet comforting all the same, like the forest in springtime. She was lost in his sent, blindly fallowing him through the twists and turns of the High School building and grounds. Suddenly she slammed into a hard surface.

Were they there already? Looking up she the first thing she noticed was that the smell of Kyouya had gotten stronger. The second thing she noticed was how tall and well-built Kyouya was. The third thing she noticed was that she was still leaning on him and he had yet to say a thing.

She bolted back, a light pink blush staining her features. They were standing in front of the side door to the parking garage of the school. Kyouya reached out and opened the door, continuing on as if he hadn't almost kissed a freshman in the middle of the school.

Walking through the garage was like walking through a car show, everything was expensive. There were antiques, brand new models, and models that hadn't even been released yet. Every car was sleek, newly waxed, in perfect condition with not a speck of dirt on them. It was a car collectors dream.

But Kyouya walked past all the newest and fastest cars, past all the refurbished and perfect running antiques, and straight to the end of the garage where there was parked one lone, really clean, wine red, 07, Shadow Spirit 750 (VT750C2) motorcycle.

Haruhi stared dumbfounded as Kyouya handed her a helmet and climbed on the bike.

Pushing the key into the ignition, Kyouya looked back at her. "Well, I can't take you home if you don't get on." She smiled, placing the helmet on her head and climbing up behind him.

The engine revved and she put her arms around him, breathing in his relaxing scent once more, and they were off.

It was exhilarating. They flew down the streets, clothes ruffling behind them and signs becoming a blur.

It seemed a mere seconds later that they were pulling up and parking in front of Haruhi's apartment building. She slid down; disappointed that it was over so quickly.

Pulling the helmet off her head, she smiled at Kyouya, "I didn't know you had a motorcycle." Actually, she hadn't even known he ever drove anywhere by himself, she'd figured he'd always used a driver and a family car.

He took the helmet and leaned down, so his mouth was next to her ear. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Haruhi." She shuddered as his breath fluttered across her ear and he pulled back.

He strapped the helmet to the back seat of hi bike and was gone. Sighing she went inside to prepare dinner for her father.

Riding down the street, Kyouya made a plan. He would have Haruhi Fujioka even if it cost him every thing he had, even if it cost him Tamaki.


	2. The Hobo

AN CHAPTER 2! HOORAY! okey dokes, I dunno when the next ch will be out, but it should be soon...I hope. If you haven't read my profile then I have an important announcement to make. I don't plan my fics, I just write them as I go, that's why they take me so long or I fail at them, because I get writers block real easy. If you have any suggestions for the fic then e-mail me and I'll try to use your suggestions to get my butt in gear and the chaps coming. It's one am on a school night now, so I'll see y'all later.

I'd like to thank my little sister for helping me with the small fight scene, I'm not good at them so she'll give me a hand with just about every fight scene that comes up.

Disclaimer: I dunno if I said it before so I'll say it once more and then never again. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any of it's affiliates, just the fic so don't steal it.

* * *

The late afternoon sun shown brightly through the window of Ouran High School's Third Music room. It's occupants barely moved as exhaustion rushed over them. Curse the excruciatingly long Saturday activities Kyouya was always planning. 

The club members had been in this stupid room since four that morning – minus Kyouya, of course, who waltzed in happily and well rested at 11:32. They'd first set up the miniature golf coarse – no maintenance guys thanks to Kyouya's penny-pinching ways – then changed into their finer 'Sunday' clothes to greet their guests and meet their designators, then they spent all _freaking _day in those stuffy suits teaching girls to play golf.

The giggling was outrageously _painful _after the first hour.

So here they sat, ignoring the cleanup to be done and just resting silently…well it would have been silent if not for the sound of typing as Kyouya calculated the profit made.

"Well you'll all be happy to know that after the clubs, balls, pictures, and calendars are sold that we'll have made a little over 6 million yen (about $52,000)." The host club's VP noted, closing his laptop with a snap. He was answered with groans from the other hosts (and a despondent 'hnn' from Mori).

"Don't worry" the young man gave a slight smile at his friends actions, or rather lack there of, "I hired a clean up crew for tonight, so you can all go home and rest."

The Hitachiin twins jumped out of their seats and bolted for the door, fallowed closely by Tamaki, afraid that Kyouya would change his mind again and make them stay after all. Hunny rubbed his eyes tiredly and held his arms out for Mori to pick him up and carry him out to the car. Haruhi stretched and moved to the back room to retrieve her clothes and bag, yawning slightly.

After retrieving her possessions, and changing into the light sundress she'd worn that morning, Haruhi headed slowly for the door, smiling slightly a Kyouya before pushing her way out the door and moving gown the hall. The school was quiet, all the clubs visitor's having long been home, and had a peaceful aura hanging lazily over it. This was how Haruhi liked it, a feeling of knowledge seeped from the old buildings.

Stepping out of the main doors of the high school and into the slight chill of the outside, Haruhi noted that the sun was minutes from setting. With a sigh she turned towards the garden path that would lead her quickly to a side gate and about 3 blocks closer to home than the front gate.

Haruhi was half way home when the sun finally did set, sending the street into a cold darkness; the peaceful aura of the school long gone. She was just turning a corner when she heard it, a ragged, gasping breath, coming from her left. She quickened her pace, eager to get safely home, and heard whoever was near her start to move as well.

Soon the footsteps were about 10 feet directly behind her, keeping her pace, the erratic breaths louder than before. Rounding the next corner, Haruhi broke into a sprint, rushing as fast as she could towards the end of the block and the next street. It was five seconds later that she heard them, the powerful footsteps fallowing her, running to catch her.

Her foot caught in a crack in the cement, she fell to the ground hard, barely managing to thrown her hands out to cushion her fall.

The footsteps stopped next to her.

She felt a hand in her hair before her head was yanked roughly up. She could _feel _the stench of alcohol as the man breathed on her face, stinging the scratch just above her left eye. Yellow and rotting teeth only intensified the putrid smell as the man smiled wide, letting out a course laugh as he yanked her up farther by her hair.

Soon the man was dragging her across the concrete, pulling her into a nearby alleyway. She was roughly pushed onto a pile of flattened cardboard boxes, some half chewed away by rats and other rodents, as made obvious not just by the rips in cardboard, but the droppings that littered the area as well.

The man laughed again as he looked down at her, a dark, hacking laugh, that rang in her ears for what seemed like eternity. He was undoing his belt when she started to pray, begging any one who would listen to get her out of here alive and in one piece.

'Please, please, I beg you. Help me! Send Tamaki or the twins or Mori or Kyouya or even Hunny, anybody, please! Just save me.' He was laughing again, sounding closer and closer with every loud gasp.

Haruhi was mouthing the words 'please God' silently as the man leaned over her, pushing her dress up and reaching for underwear when suddenly it was quiet. The man had stopped moving his hand, stopped breathing, and then he was off of her.

"Who the fuck're you?" It was a hard voice, ragged as the breathing and chilled Haruhi to the bone.

The reply was simple, "No one important." But the words filled Haruhi with such hope and happiness that she nearly yelled with joy. Opening her eyes and leaning up, pulling her dress down, Haruhi glowed as she was met with the site of Kyouya's strong form standing feet away, poised for a fight.

The Ootori heir was staring at the other man, no _animal_, with such a look of hatred and loathing that she could the man's naked form take an uncertain step back. Standing up, Haruhi took a step toward Kyouya, then another, but was jolted backwards as her arm was grabbed by a dirty but strong hand.

"Where d'ya think yer goin', bitch?" The man was glowering at her with dark, sunken eyes. Haruhi cringed as a cockroach fell from the man's hair to the ground below. The man's grip grew tighter as she looked away from him to Kyouya with a whimper. Suddenly the Host Club's Vice President was at her side, wrenching the man's hand from her and pulling her behind him.

The man glared hard at Kyouya, in a deep dry voice the he said "You don't know what you got your self into, kid." He swung his right fist at Kyouya, who easily dodged. The man was strong enough to knock someone unconscious, that was for sure, but with no training in martial arts he was nothing against Kyouya. It was quite a feat, how the man could still stand let alone fight like he was considering how drunk he was.

The man swung again. And again, Kyouya dodged. This continued for five minutes, a poor attempt of a kick was thrown in occasionally. The alcohol was getting to him, was making him tired and frustrated, and it took one punch to the gut from Kyouya to force the man to his knees, from there Kyouya hit his elbow against the mans skull, knocking him out almost instantly.

Standing up tall and brushing his hands off on his pants Kyouya turned to the shaking Haruhi and reached out for her hand. Leading the girl across the street, he helped her into the passenger seat to the Silver BMW Z3 parked at the curb. Once she was settled and buckled in he slammed her door and walked around the front of the car to the drivers side.

The pair rode in silence for a few blocks as Haruhi tried to grasp what had just happened. When the preceding events had been fully grasped she took notice of where she was. Looking to the Prince of Ouran she smiled, "What, no motorcycle today?" The man let out a short laugh and glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road.

"Would have enjoyed riding a motorcycle in that dress while it's this cold?" She shrugged, making a small noise that loosely translated into 'whatever'.

"Thank you for saving me. What were you doing out here anyway?" Not that she wasn't extremely glad that he had been there, but it wasn't like Kyouya to go driving a car worth 7,000,000 yen through a commoner neighborhood – _her_ neighborhood, she realized.

"Looking for you, I wanted to make sure you got home safely. It is dark you know." She smiled brightly at him, 'I _knew _he cared!' "Well thank you, I needed it tonight." The rest of the drive passed in silence as Kyouya took her home for the second night in a row.

Pulling up in front of the apartment building, Kyouya shut off the engine and looked to Haruhi. "You could have gotten yourself killed tonight, Haruhi. Use more sense next time and don't go home alone after dark." Haruhi's face flushed deep red and she hoped he couldn't see it in the dark. "I know, Sempai, it was a stupid decision and I'll be careful next time."

She turned to the door and was half way out of it when he spoke again, "Next time, Haruhi, I'll drive you home from school." Her face flushed again and she refused to look back at him. "Thank you Kyouya, I'd appreciate it." And with that she was out the door and running towards her apartment, her long forgotten bag clutched tightly to her chest.


	3. Off to Okinawa

mostly filler, i s'pose. I actually have a plot line for this fic now (gotta love my sister and her brilliant moments) so I have direction and hopefully will update soon. R&R if you like it, but like I said, it's mostly filler stuff to get the story rolling. by the way, I don't plan on this fic being any more than 10 chapters long, so hopefully it will be finished soon.

On a side note, I've been working on a few ideas for another fic that should be up in a few days, check it out sometime if you have nothing to do.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and early upon the Fujioka residence. Light shone lazily through the kitchen window and onto the hard working hands of one Ms. Haruhi Fujioka.

Having woken up hours before the sun, Haruhi had started immediately on her Sunday chores. Wanting to finish early so she could get a start on her thus far neglected weekend homework, Haruhi was just finishing the dishes when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" a pause. "Slow down, Tamaki, I can't understand you." A pause. "No." Yet another pause. "Because it would be a waste of time. Besides, I have homework to finish and I need to go shopping." An exasperated silence as Haruhi turned off the sink and listened to the earnest voice of the Host Club's president.

"Tamaki, I have no interest in going grocery shopping in Hawaii. I have no interest in going to Hawaii at all." A shorter pause as Haruhi walked from the kitchen into her room to start her homework. "Goodbye Tamaki." The phone was tossed lazily onto the bed and thus ignored.

* * *

"She said no…" A despondent Tamaki looked questioningly at his cell phone before turning his gaze to the other host members. "She doesn't wanna go to Hawaii. She'd rather finish her school work."

Tamaki was on the receiving end of many looks in response to that statement: confusion, anger, uncaring, sad, and excruciatingly tired. Upon noticing Hikaru's glare as it intensified, Tamaki was virtually thrown into the corner to sulk while holding the phone as far away as possible.

The exasperated silence was cut off when Hunny, moments from tears, turned to the tall statue behind him and looked down. "Does Haru-chan not want to come with us because she doesn't like us anymore?" He showed no surprise as he was picked up to sit softly on Mori's strong shoulder or at the firm 'no' spoken by said statue.

The chibi senior did look up, however, when Kyouya flung aside his comforter and pushed himself out of bed. The occupants of the room watched with unveiled curiosity as the Host Club's VP moved around the room, preparing for his day long before 10:00 am.

Slowly coming out of their shock, the young men managed to process the words flowing from Kyouya's mouth. "…She understands that if her grades fall she will lose her scholarship and be forced from the school. Unlike any one of us, Haruhi has a lot to lose if she does not finish her schoolwork on time. She probably will not go to Hawaii with us until at least summer break, however, we could go visit her and help with the grocery shopping and then we could all go to Okinawa this afternoon. Would that make you all happy?"

The Ootori mansion echoed briefly with the sounds of joy from four teenage boys, Kyouya and Mori choosing instead to remain silent and brace themselves for the chaos to come.

* * *

"Get Out." It was as simple as that. No please, no thank you, no other words were spoken from Haruhi as six young men strode confidently into her front room. Placing the shopping list into her bag, Haruhi walked towards her fellow Host's and all but pushed them out the door.

"I need to go shopping, you are not coming with me and you are not staying here either."

"But Haruhi!" The twins flanked her on either side as she _tried _to walk down the steps of the apartment building. "Where will we go? What will we do? Nothing is fun unless you're around!"

"That, you two, is why you have huge mansions and vast fortunes. Go find something to entertain yourselves with."

They froze on the steps, and within moments she was gone.

"Tama-chan?" Tamaki looked up from his scrutinizing of the twins bewildered faces to look at Hunny, perched high on Mori's shoulders.

"Yes, Hunny-chan?"

"Now what should we do?" the senior looked curiously at the President.

"We wait for her, of course!" Tamaki smiled, leaning on the railing of the apartment building.

"But Haru-chan said we couldn't stay here."

At this he considered the facts, he didn't want to incur Haruhi's wrath if he could help it, lest she refuse to go to Okinawa, but he didn't want to leave. The day was saved by Kyouya.

"There's a park down the street, we could wait there if you'd like."

"We're in!" the twins yelled as they ran from the steps and down the street, Tamaki close behind as always.

Looking at Mori, Hunny spoke again, "Think they know they're going the wrong direction?" Mori and Kyouya both chuckled and Kyouya pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

Hitting speed dial, he watched the forms of Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru freeze as Tamaki answered his phone.

"What's up, Mom? Why aren't you guys coming?" Leisurely moving towards the direction of the park, the opposite way from the man on the phone, Kyouya answered.

"You are going the wrong way, Dad. Better turn around and catch up before you get lost." Within milliseconds of hanging up his phone, Kyouya was met with the voices of the three lagers behind him, yelling for them to wait.

As they came to the park, the group of separated in different directions. Hunny enticed Tamaki, Kaoru, and Hikaru into playing on the jungle gym with him, Mori took a seat at a nearby bench to keep an eye on the three, and Kyouya walked towards a grove of trees in the center of the park.

After walking a few feet into the tree line, when he was no longer visible to his companions, Kyouya made a sharp right and headed in what he knew to be the direction of the street.

Coming out on the sidewalk, Kyouya could see his friends far to his right, playing happily on the swings. With a sigh he turned and made his way in the direction Haruhi had left her apartment.

* * *

"Hmm…" Haruhi mused, walking aimlessly through the grocery store, looking intently at her list. "I still need Brussels sprouts, tomatoes, carrots, milk, salmon, and green tea."

Looking around her for any of the items on her list, Haruhi started when a bag of carrots and a bag of tomatoes made there way into her basket. Looking up, her eyes fell on the silent form of Kyouya as he leaned in to place a jug of milk was placed into her basket alongside the carrots and tomatoes.

"Sempai?" he glanced at her before turning to walk down the isle, beckoning her to fallow.

"I thought you could use help, the quicker you finish, the quicker Tamaki can ask you to come to Okinawa with us and we can leave." He picked up some Brussels sprouts from a nearby refrigerator.

"We're going to Okinawa? Why?" she pushed the basket behind him curiously. "Because you didn't want to go to Hawaii."

"Oh." Smiling now she looked into her basket. "Looks like I have everything now, might as well check out." The man nodded and they made there way to the front of the store.

"What did you buy, Kyouya?" Haruhi asked as the Vice President came out of the store with a small paper bag. The man smiled before pulling out his purchase.

Haruhi blushed as a single red rose was pushed into her hand. "Wha…"

"Legend says that no woman should go to Okinawa with out a rose as beautiful as she." Haruhi froze at those words and Kyouya removed her bags from her possession and made his way down the street towards the already visible apartment building.

"Hey, Kyouya, where have you been?" Kyouya was greeted by the accusing question as he walked up the stairs to the apartment building, Haruhi walking a little ways behind him carrying a single red rose wrapped in plastic.

"I thought that the sooner Haruhi came home the sooner we could leave, so I went to help her go faster." The majority of the Host Club looked satisfied, though Hikaru still looked suspiciously at Kyouya's response to his questioning.

However, the jealous twin turned his attention to Haruhi as he noticed the rose in her hand. "Where'd you get the rose, Haruhi?" he asked, leaning casually on her shoulder, keeping anger out of his voice as much as he could.

"Hm? Oh," she saw Kyouya look at her from the corner of her eye, "A woman was giving them away outside the store, so I took one, I'd better get it in water before it dies."

Seeing Kyouya's nod, she moved forward to unlock the door, stepping in and switching on the light before making her way towards the kitchen. Kyouya fallowed to put groceries away.

"So, shall we leave?" Haruhi asked, stepping into the front room with Kyouya inches behind her.

"Haru-chan? You're coming?" the small senior stepped up to Haruhi. "Of course, I love Okinawa. Why wouldn't I go. I just need to grab some things and we're already to go.

And so, five minutes later, the group of seven stepped from the small apartment, Haruhi carrying a small backpack filled with small necessities, a hair brush, a bathing suit, a change of clothes, etc.

The waiting limo driver opened the doors as they came near, and Haruhi only smiled as Kyouya took her bag as she slid into the large expanse inside.

* * *

I have no idea about any legend, I made it up about the rose, live with it, pretend it's real.

P.S. constructive critisizm if you must, I have yet to find a muse/editor so right now all my updates are pretty much un-edited.

P.P.S. if any one is interested in being my editor/muse, e-mail me.


	4. The Limo and The Flower

AN Here it is, and it's on time too! thank the fact that I'm home sick as a dog with nothing to do...and the fact that my mom lives in New York cause we just got in a huge fight and if she had the power to, she'd have taken away my computer priveleges.

SO! New chapter, mostly just filler, but it kinda defines relationships here and introduces the main plot. So R&R, tell me what you think, and I'll catcha later!

* * *

The waves crashed on the beach. Salty sea spray falling back into the water like droplets of rain. Seagulls flew through the air, picking up whatever leftovers could be found. The setting sun drooped lazily beyond the far off horizon.

"It's really beautiful here, isn't it Kyouya." It wasn't a question so much as a statement from the girl leaning on the pier guardrail, skirt billowing around her legs. In response, her silent companion stepped foreword, wrapping strong arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.

Brushing his lips against her exposed neck, the man smiled at his lover's involuntary shiver. Turning his head farther into her, his intentions were awarded with her soft moan.

Pressing himself into her, he reveled at the gasp she gave as she felt his excitement. The grin was wiped from his face, however, as she leaned back, brushing against him further. It was with a lustful gaze that he took in her form as she turned in his embrace, wrapping her own arms around his neck, pressing flush against him until he could feel every slight curve.

Gazing down at her, looking lovingly into her deep brown eyes, he knew he had all he needed. Dropping his head low, he brushed his lips across hers once, twice, and paused on the third.

Slipping his tongue slowly through his own lips, he leaned farther downward, just starting to taste her sweet mouth he-

"Kyouya!"

The young man jolted up, a searing pain exploded in his head and spread quickly down to his neck. Opening his eyes, he blurrily glared at the limousine window, assuming that it had been the cause of his small headache.

Looking around as his vision slowly cleared, Kyouya became aware of several things. The first of which was that there was a familiar tightness in his groin that seemed to commonly appear with that particular dream. The second was that his designer jacket was flung over his lap, thankfully hiding any sign of 'discomfort'. The third was that there was a small puddle of drool on the door handle next to him. And the fourth was that every one was staring at him…

…including Tamaki…who was looking very pleased with himself…

…and Haruhi…who was staring at something in the general vicinity of where he assumed a very large bump would soon appear…

Feeling a slow moving tingling feeling making its way down his forehead, Kyouya reached up with one hand towards the spot. Brushing lightly against the painfully tender skin, he followed the remaining tingle down towards his eye.

Pulling his fingers in front of his face, he wasn't surprised to see a thin coating of blood on the tips.

"Kyouya?" The mild mannered man looked towards the chibi senior, pained sleep still filling his eyes. "Kyouya, maybe you should take care of that cut." The boy's statement was accompanied by nods from the others as Haruhi leaned foreword.

"Tamaki?" Said boy looked up at the girl. "Do we have any band aids?" He swooned…yes, he _swooned_…"Of course my beautiful flower! The sign of a true woman, doctoring the poor innocent injured!" He sighed dramatically, falling into his own world consumed by visions of Haruhi in a doctor's office, complete with uniform and stethoscope.

Haruhi only rolled her eyes as she reached over the zoned out boy, pulling the first aid kit from its place by the door.

Suddenly Kyouya's vision was filled with Haruhi's face. The sight of her eyes stopping what minimal thought had managed to make its way through his brain.

The cool feeling of a damp cloth brought him back. Suddenly his brain was flooded with thoughts, both rational and unfathomable.

_Kiss her_

_Yes_

_**NO!**_

_Why?_

_**It's not time.**_

Urg… 

………………

_Oh My God!_

_**What?**_

You're still hard! 

_**What?**_

Kyouya was suddenly reminded what his brain was telling him as Haruhi brushed against his leg and a certain limb returned to life. A persistent pulsing then commenced and Kyouya thought he was going to pass out if it didn't stop _right now_.

_**Shit.**_

_You said it partner._

_**Well, how do we fix it?**_

_We have a more immediate problem buddy._

_**Oh yeah? What's that?**_

_The major potential embarrassment when she realizes what's wrong._

…_**shit.**_

_We established that it's shit, now we must fix it._

_**Right! How do we get her away?**_

_Not my problem dude._

And with that, Kyouya was back in the real world – now determined not to speak to his conscious for the rest of the month – and Haruhi was currently moving dangerously close to a certain twitching piece of his anatomy as she tried for better access to his forehead. Hastily clearing his throat, the young man sat up, unsuccessfully trying to pull away from the ever-enclosing girl.

"Kyouya, hold still, I can clean this up."

"Thank you, Haruhi, but it's not necessary." He removed her hand from his mow unbloody head. "I can handle it myself, it's just a small cut."

She hesitated a moment, pulling back. "If you're sure…"

'Thank you for your concern, but I am fine." His reassuring smile was all she needed and she returned to her seat. Kyouya could barely suppress a sigh as the stiffness in his lower region slowly receded. Looking out the window at the nearby beach, Kyouya missed both the knowing look, and the jealous glare that were sent his way.

* * *

Hunny smirked at Kyouya. The Host Club's VP actually thought no one could tell? Hunny wasn't as immature as he looked, He was still a teenage guy, and he _was _the oldest of the group. He could see the slight bulge under Kyouya's jacket, and he could recognize the look on the younger man's face. Glancing at Tamaki, he could only hope that things wouldn't blow themselves out of proportion too quickly.

Tamaki, however impressed, wasn't happy. He'd known Kyouya was a little interested in Haruhi, but he didn't think his friend would ever actually take it further. He'd heard the story of how Kyouya had saved Haruhi the other night, and he'd heard it straight from the man's mouth. He'd never sounded so…disgusted talking about someone as he had when he talked about the scum that he had beaten up that night. His voice had even carried a hint of hatred for the vile man.

He'd seen the subtle glances, the nondescript touches, and they were generously increasing in number.

How could he remain best friends with his largest rival for the heart and affections of the woman he loved? How could he fight for those affections against the man that had been his best friend for years?

How could Kyouya be betraying him like this?

The musings of both boys were cut off as the car came to a stop. The door opened and the piled out, Ginei – the driver – retrieving their bags as he welcomed them to the Ootori summer villa. All of them, having finished their spring break assignments, were looking foreword to the two upcoming weeks free from school.

It was late that night, as the seven teenagers slept off the tire of their first day at the beach. The halls of the small mansion were silent as small lights flickered like candles after every few doors.

A tall figure strode silently down a hall until he reached a closed door. Leaning against the door, he heard no sound from within and felt it safe to continue. Slowly turning the knob, the man pushed the door open quietly; flooding what little light was in the hall through the door to rest softly on the bed within.

A soft moan came from the girl on the bed as light washed over her face. Still asleep she rolled over to her other side, removing her eyes from the direct wash of light. The man smiled as he stepped foreword, still using quiet steps, and made his way towards the girls bedside.

Sitting down softly, he brushed a hand against her cheek. He spoke softly; "Hello, Haruhi. I can only stay a minute but don't worry, I'll come back. I will always be here for you, so don't be afraid to call me, my beautiful little flower." And with that, he bent slowly down, resting a soft kiss on the girl's temple before standing up. With a lingering gaze, he made his way back to the hall and closed the door.

Pulling a red rose from his pocket, the man set it at the door, adjusting the small card attached so that it would show when she saw the flower. Turning, he made moved slowly back down the hall, leaving it just as silent and desolate as when he arrived.

_You are my flower._

_Soon you will be mine._

_

* * *

_

a fudge brownie to anybody that can guess who left the rose. R&R Anna


	5. A Day in Okinawa

AN It's a little short, but I'm pretty happy with it. It only took me two days, I know, I know, it's been more than two days since my last post, but it's up right?

Reviews

I was a little put out by the number of reviews I got last chapter, or lack there of. I really like reviews, they make me want to please people and get me to update faster, so please review, even if you hate it, you can tell me that.

I am sorry to say everyone was wrong in their guess as to the mystery person, that will become obvious this chapter. The person will not be revealed until the last chapter, no exceptions.

xXx Tohru xXx thnk you, it was mostly due to your review that I even started this chapter, i kept waiting for more reviews. I've already sent you a PM, so hope you like this chapter!

Star Garden Thanx for the review, glad to know that my attempt at a cliffy was not a lost cause. And don't worry, I have high hopes that this will be the first chappie fic that I actually finish. YAY!

hariseldon like I said, your guess was wrong, sorry.Thanx for reviewing. also...I don's suppose your name is in any way related to Asimov's _The Foundation_?

Lauren Lachrymose thanx for the review, lol, I was kinda mean to Kyoua huh?

Rangerette and ColoufulKyouya-SenpaiMaybeNot Thank you for the positive reviews, you're the only two that have reviewed every chapter and I'm really starting to rely on the two of you to keep this story going, I hope you both like this chapter!

* * *

Learning

Chapter 5

The first day in Okinawa

* * *

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan!"

The young girl looked up from her book to the young senior. Hunny was currently balanced easily on the broad shoulders Mori as the tall man stood in the deeper waters of the beach, watching her as the famous Hitachiin twins splashed around them.

"Haru-chaaaaaan! Come play!" the boys plea was accompanied by fierce agreement from the twins as the paused in their game to coax the only female of the group into the warm waters.

With a sigh, Haruhi placed her open book face down on the warm sand near her feet, waving to the boys.

"I don't want to get wet!" she called to the boys, glancing inconspicuously to the man sitting a few feet to her right.

"But Haruhi! It's the beach, the whole point of it is to get wet!" This was from Tamaki, who was making his way down the sandy beach. Looking up to him, Haruhi was forced to smile a bit at the friendly playfullness in his eyes as he handed her a rapily melting vanilla ice cream cone. "Well, I'd rather sit here with my ice cream and my book, no point in getting wet sand all over me."

With a shrug, the boy waded into the water, pulling the twins along with Mori and Hunny into an all out splash war. Haruhi smiled, smoothing her yellow tankini down before reaching the discarded but not forgotten novel next to her.

Immersing herself in the words of the author, it would be hours before she was successfully pulled from the delightful mystery.

* * *

Kyouya frowned, glancing up from his own fascinating mystery novel to see the young woman just down the beach from him. It hadn't been a struggle for Tamaki and the twins to have her wear that bathingsuit, actually, it hadn't been their idea at all.

"Tamaki, get rid of this!"Kaoru shouted, flinging a hot pink string bikini at the Host Club President. The bikini was fallowed shortly by a purple one-piece, a red low-cut bikini, and another string bikini. Hikaru ran passed Tamaki, who was on his way out of the room with the pile of womens beach wear, in a hurried effort to organize the large amount of baby blue tankinis onto a clothes rack.

_The three were frantic, alighting shocked looks from the three remaining male members of the Host Club who had been shoved together into one small corner of the room. They took no notice as the door to the hall was opened and Haruhi stepped through, freezing at the chaos of the room._

_Kyouya could only stare; she looked adorable in the yellow tankini adorned with blue daisies along the seams. Nestled between her slight breasts was a small, _real _daisy attached with a golden pin to the front of her top._

"_Haru-chan looks _pretty_!" was the first word spoken to the girl, as Hunny flung himself across the room and into her waiting arms. All activity from the Host Clubs _odd _members stopped as they stared at the woman in the doorway._

"_Beautiful!"_

"_Exquisite!"_

"_Far beyond the talents of Hikaru and Kaoru!" Tamaki stepped up to the girl, fingering the strap of her bathing suit top. "Haruhi, where did you find such a magnificent creation? It looks so lovely on you."_

_The girl blushed, looking down self-consciously "Umm, it was on sale at Bathing Wear Plus, father convinced me to buy it. You really think it looks nice?"_

"_You look wonderful Haruhi." The group looked oddly not at Tamaki, but at Kyouya, who had moved foreword to join hiss fellow Host Club members. The stares were broken by the brilliant smile coming from Haruhi as she glowed with happiness at the compliment from the Ootori heir..._

The boy started from his memory of that morning as his pocket tried to contact him. With a sigh Kyouya pulled his cell from the afore mentioned pocket and flipped the device open. "Hello?"

"Hey little brother!" He perked up immediately, setting his book aside in an action mirroring Haruhi's from before.

"Fuyumi? To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Oh little brother, your so funny when you try to pretend that you're not excited to hear from me. Anyways, I'm on a shopping trip in Okinawa while Shido is away and I decided that I should hang out with my little brother and his friends. So I've sent Ginei out to pick you all up from the beach and take you to meet me at the mall. See you soon!"

"Fuyumi, I…"click. He closed his phone again with a sigh, his sister could never understand why someone wouldn't want to go shopping.

"Your sister?" Kyouya looked up to see Haruhi watching him from her towel. "he he, sorry, I have a slight eavesdropping problem…"

"No, it's alright. Yeah, that was she." He hesitated; "Actually, she wants us all to go shopping with her, she's sent Ginei to pick us up here."

She smiled, closing her book and standing up.

"Better call the boys in then, huh?" She didn't wait for his response as she took the few steps to the water. "Guys, c'mon, we're leaving! Fuyumi has invited us to go shopping with her!" At their affirmative nods she turned back to pick up her towel.

"You want to come?"

"Of course, I'm in Okinawa." as if that explained anything, he glared.

giggle

"I _have _to look, even if I can't afford to buy. I may look like a boy, but I still love shopping, ya know."

Makes sense. Okay, he could except that, but the moment ended as Tamaki and Hunny bounded up on either side of Haruhi, embracing the girl in an enthusiastic – and salty – hug. 

"Augh! I'm wet!" but the exclamation was discarded at the broad smile on her face as she broke from the attack to pick up her book. "C'mon." She said as the remaining three came up. "Ginei is on his way, lets get ready to leave."

It was then that a car horn could be heard from the parking lot.

"Race you!"

And they were off, Mori and Hunny taking the lead with Haruhi and the twins following a ways behind and Tamaki, who had tripped just after starting, taking third place while Kyouya brought up the lead with a slow walk. _Haruhi has a very interesting playful side. I'm glad we decided on this trip._

"Get lost on way, Kyouya?" The VP could shake his head at Hikaru and Kaoru's taunt as he slid into the car next to Haruhi, who grinned at him.

* * *

"Little brother!" A waving Fuyumi made her way to them from the front of the building as they exited the car and Ginei drove off. "Oh it's so good to see you again!" flinging her arms around Kyouya's neck, the older girl winked at Haruhi from over the man's shoulder.

Freeing her brother from her embrace, she moved to Haruhi. "Haruhi, how are you, you look adorable, yellow and blue are definitely your colors!" Haruhi blushed; she had taken the time in the limo to slip a blue mini skirt on over her bathing suit and had put her blue flip-flops back on her feet.

"C'mon, let's go shopping. Don't worry about cost dear; it's all on me. So tell me, how has school been, anything interesting happen? How's your father, working hard I assume…"

* * *

In the shade of a tree, a lone man sat in the driver's seat of a nearby car. His beady, black eyes were trained solely on one girl being pulled into the mall doors. One girl wearing a yellow bathing suit and blue mini skirt.

"Soon my little flower, soon we will no longer have to hide our love."

* * *

AN So now you see, it's not Tamaki _or _Kyouya.

Anyways, Happy Easter to those of you who celebrate it, if not, Happy Spring. I hope you liked this chapter and I hope I get the next one out soon, Unfortunately my Grandma's in the hospital and I've got a full week of Spring Break filled with parties, so I don't expect to really get started in the next few days, maybe longer if My grandma's condition worsens.

So best wishes and _please _review!

Anna


	6. Too Much Wine?

A.N. Well, I'm finally back, if you wanna know why it took so long, see the end A.N., but whatever. School starts in three weeks, but don't count on an update before then. It may happen, if I get lucky, but don't count on it, I have a lot of summer assignments that I need to finish.

Learning

Chapter 6

Too much wine?

* * *

The fire crackled merrily on the other side of the library, golden glow shining peacefully upon the book balanced on her knees. From his position at the slightly ajar door to the villa's private library, Kyouya could just barely see the way her dark eyes squinted slightly at the small print of her novel. The new, baby blue flannel pajamas his sister had insisted on purchasing for the girl hung loosely over her toned legs, which were folded comfortably Indian-style under her in the leather armchair she had claimed.

He leaned against the doorframe as he watched her read, her bottom lip held delicately between her teeth as her eyes pored over the words, taking them in with interest and excitement. A smile graced his lips as he compared this new, quite Haruhi to the playful, teasing one of that afternoon. The girl was such a melting pot of character, an enigma of a person that could effortlessly compare to, and far surpass, the complexities of Suoh Tamaki in all his dramatic glory.

She was amazing.

And he was falling for her.

Steeling his resolve, he slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the library to see her glance up at his intrusion. "May I join you?"

She smiled "Of course, by all means, it's your library after all." With a quick word of thanks he made his way to the armchair across from her and made himself comfortable, smiling at her before opening his novel.

'- The extreme outer end of the spiral arm –' hang on…_what?_ Okay, this was just a little ridiculous; that was the third time he'd read that line, and absorbed nothing before it. _**How long have I been sitting here? Oh great, fifteen minutes. And I keep rereading the same page. Ootori, what is wrong with you?**_

_You really wanna know?_

_**Yes. Tell me.**_

_You can smell her._

**_What?_**

_Seriously. Close your eyes and breath in, you can't miss it._

_**Heavenly**_

_Yes, that's what Tamaki thought too._

**_You speak to Tamaki too?_**

_Well…okay, no, but I know how he'd react, and I'd bet my life on him thinking that the first time he really noticed her scent._

_**Do you even have a life?**_

_Yah know what, Mr. Smarty-Pants-Nose-Stuck-In-A-Book-He's-Not-Even-Reading, I'm your brain, and I'm having an intelligent conversation with you, how normal do you think that is? So if I were you, I'd be a little less worried about the details of my existence and more worried about the number of drugs they'll put you on when your family finds out. Now finish your book._

_**I can't believe my own mind just called me a smarty-pants**…_ "Good book?" 

Haruhi must have seen the bemused look on his face, for her voice held a tilt of laughter as it wafted over him. Seeing the softness of her eyes, he allowed a small smile to grace his lips "Fascinating, " So he hadn't a clue what was written in the last two paragraph, big whoop, "much more interesting then I imagined."

"Oh? May I ask what you're reading, Kyouya?" He nodded and lifted the heavy tome so she could see the title. "Ah, Octopus and Heinemann's Classic works of Asimov. Which one are you on? I finished _I, Robot_ a few weeks ago, though I must say that the _Foundation Trilogy_ is by far my favorite" _**She knows the archaic American Literature of Isaac Asimov? Good God!**_But his calm façade showed hardly any of his internal surprise, just a smidgen of acknowledgement for her being so familiar with the work. "_Second Foundation_, I am almost finished with it. I'm afraid I've read everything of Azimov's but the _Foundation_ series and I plan to have read them by the time school lets out."

She nodded, reclining her head on the armchair behind her, "Well, don't take my word for it, but you're about to finish the best of the series. I didn't find anything after that the same, almost not worth reading really. I won't give it away for you, but I wouldn't be surprised if you come away from the rest of the series greatly disappointed." The young man nodded as she smiled lazily at him. "So what are you reading Haruhi, you seemed very caught up in it when I arrived." She grinned sheepishly and held up her book for him to see.

"A romance novel? I wasn't aware you enjoyed romance." This was confusing; he knew everything about the girl, didn't he? "Well, I don't read it often, and it's not like I can read it at school, Tamaki would never let me be." Well, that explained how he'd missed romance novels on his multiple raids of her locker, absent mindedly nodding at his conclusion, he smiled to Haruhi so she wouldn't think he'd been ignoring her. "Of course. For as understanding as he can be, Suoh Tamaki gets easily carried away."

Setting aside her book and leaning back into a more comfortable position in her chair, looking at him. "I mean, does it really matter if I'm not 'girly'? I like how I am." Mirroring her position and crossing his legs, Kyouya pushed his glasses up on his nose before answering. "We all pretend to be someone we're not for the club, but it's when we forget who we really are that we've gone too far. And Suoh has no right to try and force you to be who you're not when it's not necessary."

"But it's necessary as long as you're making money off me being a boy?" She only grinned at his relaxed shrug and tilted her head, studying him in the firelight as he stared right back at her. "You're very talkative tonight." She tilted her head to study him from another angle. "I'd almost forgotten that you could show emotion." The ice prince shrugged again before retaliating. "And what of you, you usually don't read romance by firelight and then have insightful conversations about our king and his habits." This time Haruhi shrugged before answering. "Fuyumi kept refilling my wine glass at dinner, so I drank a little more than I probably should have. What's your excuse?"

"We're on vacation."

"Oh?" She grinned, "I didn't know that normal things like vacations mattered to you." He smirked at her grin. "Well, my dear, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." Haruhi nodded, picking her book back up from the table between them, "True, but to be honest I wouldn't mind finding some out." Kyouya snapped his head up at her words to find that her eyes had returned to her book and that a slight flush was fading from her cheeks.

It was then, as his gaze pierced her body and he worked to memorize every little detail for further speculation, that he noticed it, _there_, half tucked behind her ear was a deep red rose. Could it be? Was it the rose he, himself, had given her a mere day before? Had it really only been a day? She seemed like such a different person, so carefree and open.

Had Suoh ever seen her like this? Soft smile lingering on her lips, hair tucked delicately behind small ears, eyes pouring over romantic words as she delved deeper into the literary world? Was it the firelight that made her skin glow, radiating happiness and contentment throughout the room, or was it that he had never had the opportunity to see her this…alive?

Or was it, still, that she'd always had this glow, this vibrance, and that he'd just never looked close enough to see it?

Chocolate brown orbs met gray and he could feel her gasp at his proximity.

When had he gotten that close? How had he gotten so close? Why was he still getting closer?

_C'mon Haruhi, _move!

But she couldn't, not with his cool eyes boring into hers, freezing her with apprehension and want and need.

And he was still getting closer.

She could now very obviously feel his breath against her lips, every nerve on her body was tensed for him, begging for his touch.

She could see the smoldering flames behind his eyes, saw the intensity with which they burned, and she could feel as her entire body flushed deep crimson…Yup, even down there.

Heat pooled in her abdomen and she knew she could not wait, knew she had to have this, and as she leaned foreword into the warmth she could already feel through her pajamas, something changed.

If he had been any other boy, she was sure he would have flinched back. As he was, in fact, Ootori, Kyouya, and not any other boy, all she had seen was a momentary flash of surprise before his eyes flickered to her right ear. And he reached out, snatching the red blossom from her hair and leaning back on his hunches against the coffee table.

His gray orbs stared at the flower, taking in every detail the little bloom had to show him.

It wasn't his.

That leaf there, that wasn't on his rose…and there…it was missing that little white edge to it that he's picked specially to match the sweater she'd been wearing that day.

It wasn't _his_.

Gray orbs darkened to black as his eyes darted up to hers with a new emotion she couldn't identify, so new and foreign that it frightened her to see it on his normally serene features. "Where'd you get this?" it was hardly a question.

"Oh…so you didn't leave it…no, I didn't expect so…um…It was left…outside my door…I found it when I woke up this morning, I assumed one of you left it…I guess that rules you out." His expression was really starting to worry her now, as she inched slowly deeper into her chair, clutching her novel tightly to her chest as a mock shield. Hello! They had just had a moment, hadn't they? _Wasn't he just about to kiss me? _Well, all the collected heat had just successfully drained out through her toes and was just a puddle on the nice shag carpet.

Taking notice of her actions, Kyouya forced himself to calm down; he had no reason to be angry, especially not with her.

"I apologize, Haruhi, I overreacted."

_Overreacted to what? It was just an effing flower!_

_**Shut up.**_

"It's alright Kyouya, I understand." _What did he overreact too? _Kyouya couldn't have known that his brain was echoing Haruhi's thoughts. "I suspect Tamaki left it, only the writing on the card doesn't match his, he must have had someone else write it."

"Oh? There was a card? Well, perhaps I may help you solve the mystery. May I see the card?" Was it just her, or was his face a little more blank than usual, his voice a little more forced than usual? How was he ignoring what had just happened between them? Did he not feel it?

"Sure, I guess." And she pulled the card from the pages of her book where she'd been using it as a bookmark. "See, I assume Tamaki had it written 'cause he likes to call me his flower." Yes, but did she realize that Tamaki was a little more keen towards daisies than roses? Kyouya would find whoever had left it and figure out what their intentions were, then kindly tell them that Haruhi was much too sophisticated and prude for them and that they'd better find another girl to make theirs.

_Sure, not tell them to buzz off from your girl, but tell them that she's not worth their time. You really know how to work it, kid._

_**No. I will be telling them that they are not worth her time.**_

_Well, It doesn't really seem that way from this part of your conscience, it seems like someone may be in denial here. For the love of God, just take the girl and kiss her already, she seemed perfectly happy to kiss you a minute ago._

"Yes, but I do not believe roses are quite his style." Choosing to ignore his inner voice, Kyouya turned back to the mystery of who seemed to be trying to woo his Haruhi.

_Yours?_

Haruhi nodded, "True, I hadn't thought of that, he much prefers daisies, doesn't he?" Oh, so the girl did know.

_Don't seem so surprised, Kyouya._

"It could be, perhaps, one of the others left it, though I don't recognize the writing." Of course none of the club had written the card, but perhaps one of the Hitachiin's had ordered the flower from a near bye shop. "No offence, Kyouya, but this is the Host Club, if one of the others had left someone flowers, I'd expect it'd be more than one rose."

"Probably, though I could expect Mori or Kaoru to do something on a small scale, if they felt it would mean more." Haruhi looked up from the card, which had made it's way into his free hand, into Kyouya's gray eyes. He was still looking down, focusing on the writing as if trying to remember if he had ever seen it before. Gosh, he was handsome. The way his hair fell into his eyes when it was mussed, the way his glasses kept slipping lower on her nose, and his soft, adorable lips, pressed smoothly together in a thin line as he continued staring at the card.

"You do things on a small scale too."

Startled by her voice, Kyouya looked up to find that while he was still against the coffee table, Haruhi seemed much closer than before. Had she leaned foreword? "I still have the rose you bought me yesterday, it's in a vase in my room. I would have put that one in my hair, I started to, but I didn't want to damage it or anything." She still had it? "I think once it starts to wilt I'll press it and have it encased in a frame so I can put it on my wall. My mother taught me to press flowers before she died, so I'm quite good at it." She wanted to press it and keep it? Using a skill her mother had taught her?

She slid off her chair and leaned further towards him. "I think I had a little more to drink than I thought, Kyouya; my brain feels all fuzzy." He 'hmm'd as he really could figure out how to make comprehensible words as he stared down into her shining brown eyes, completely forgetting the rose that slipped from his fingers as he reached down to meet her hand halfway.

"Kyouya?"

She must have seen that he was listening through his eyes because he was sure he hadn't even made a sound.

"Kyouya, I am going to kiss you."

_YES!_

* * *

A.N. Alrighty, I had planned this chapter to have a lot more in it and to go one until the next day, but I added more to this scene then I thought I would, and I think it came out very nicely considering I had to rewrite the whole thing cause I lost all my notes about a month ago.

Also, updates may be a little more sporadic than they already are, (I know awful, huh?) because my dad has put a timer on our Internet connection so I lose it about 10:15 on weeknights and 11:15 on weekends until 10:00 the next morning. Peachy. Unfortunately, most of my writing gets done in the middle of the night and I usually like to post during the night so that American readers can see it when they sign on in the morning, so now that I will have no Internet during the night, most post probably won't be up until about noon Pacific Coast Time, so 3:00 in the afternoon if you're on the East coast, and that may effect updates more than planned.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really think it's my favorite so far, I have very high hopes for the rest of this fic, now that the relationship bit is coming in. Also, expect updates closer together than this one, I've just been having issues that I shouldn't bother you with, but will list anyways.

I spent my spring break fighting with all my friends, a whole two weeks after spring break I was still fighting with most of my friends, After that I had guy and friend with benefits issues, then I had a huge paper to write for my English class, then I had to figure out how I was gonna take all my finals and skip three days of school to baby sit my little brother for way too cheap, then I had summer assignments for history, which I still need to finish, and two novels to read for English, one of which is the Iliad by Homer who's works I find extremely dull. Not to mention all the dance practice and preparation I've had to go through for my friend's quincenera in two weeks, which I'm in. And had a huge fight with my abusive mother during which I outlined all the awful things she'd done to ruin my life in the last seven years and caused her to be about as removed as she can be from my life, which is pretty far considering she lives three thousand miles away.

Add into that that about the time I was doing all the fighting with my friends I lost all my notes for this chapter, plus _The Club_, _and _my notes for _High school Musical _and I've been a very unhappy person the last few months. My only refuge has been reading fanfics and as such, important things, like homework and my own stories and all, have taken the back burner while I try and stop wanting to shoot myself in the head to put myself out of my misery

But! All is a little better as I spent the day yesterday, when I finished this, driving my dads boat on a very choppy lake with the wind so loud in my ears I couldn't hear myself think and was afraid I was gonna topple the whole thing, and have such a bad sunburn I could make a tomato jealous, and that my birthday is in exactly a month from today, I'm in relatively high spirits so here ya go, please review!


	7. Fires and Parties

Ohmygod! I Know, it's been a rediculously long time, and I'm so so so sorry! In less than a month, it'll have been a whole year! Absolutley rediculous and I'm sorry. But I'm back now. One of the reasons it took so long was because I haven't watched an episode of Host Club since probably before I wrote Unknown, and I just couldnt get into the story or the characters. But its 4 am now (what did I once say about my writing at night) and I went back earlier and reread what I'd written so far, and I think I managed to write a decent new chapter. I hope my writing style hasn't changed in the last year or anything.

Just one more chapter now, and I've got it planned out in my head already, and then the epilogue, which my brain is just starting to plan. I have a ton of other new ideas, but I've absolutely forbidden myself from writing anything else until I finish this story, and I mean to finish it. So expect a new chapter soon, maybe not right away soon, but hopefully before my birthday (I'LL BE 16 IN SEPTEMBER!)...in fact, I think I'll get started on it now, maybe I'll force myself to finish it in the next few days.

Anyways, I'm so sorry again, and thank you so much to anyone who reviewd telling/asking me to keep going, those reviews were a huge factor in me getting my butt in gear. I love every one of you!

Brea

* * *

Chapter 7

Fires and Parties

If Kyouya let out a gasp as Haruhi's lips descended on his, it was lost to them in the explosion of a loud bang from one of th

If Kyouya let out a gasp as Haruhi's lips descended on his, it was lost to them in the explosion of a loud bang from one of the adjoining rooms. Haruhi had only a second to feel the thin lips of the Host Club's vice president before the two had jumped apart, and the rose was forgotten on the floor between them.

A potentially awkward silence was broken by the entrance of Ginei, the limo driver from earlier that day.

"Sorry about that, Mr. Ootori, I was takin' a short cut to my room through the parlor and accidentally kicked a settee. I hope I didn't disturb you sir."

"It's no problem, Ginei. I was just headed to bed myself. Goodnight, Haruhi, I hope you sleep well." And the cold façade of the Ootori heir returned as without so much as a pause, he turned and made his way out of the expansive library.

Haruhi smiled at Ginei as she stood from her pace, uttering a polite goodnight as she collected her book and followed Kyouya's path from the library.

Ginei smiled as he watched Haruhi leave, waiting for the large doors to click shut before his face fell to a deep scowl and he looked over to where the two had been sitting.

Walking over, he bent to pick something up from the floor, glaring at it before crushing it in his palm and throwing it into the crackling fireplace. The echo of the slamming servants door was all that remained in the room as the rose Kyouya had stared so intently at blackened and curled in the flames.

* * *

It was so warm. Haruhi sighed as she snuggled deeper into the soft mattress and heavenly blankets of her bed.

In her dreams, there had been no loud noise, and no awkward silence, and no goodnight. In her dreams, her moment with Kyouya had gone on to last all night, and even though she knew it was ridiculous, Haruhi half expected to open her eyes and see Kyouya next to her, chest bare and sheets pulled around his waist.

_Beautiful._ And she sighed happily again as she once more began to fall into the arms of blissful sleep.

"Haruhi!" a voice that was not Kyouya's sing-songed her name from the foot of her bed, dragging a bleary-eyed Haruhi from her haze. "Hunny?" Haruhi sat up and let the covers pool around her waist. "What are you doing in here, Hunny?"

"Saying 'good morning'!" The chibi senior climbed over the side of her bed to sit next to her. "Bunny says 'good morning' too!"

"Good morning, Bunny." Haruhi smiled at the plush toy held up to her face and then at Hunny as she quickly woke all the way up and he continued to talk.

"Tamaki wanted to come wake you up, but I made him stay behind. Only, now you'd better hurry or there might not be any breakfast left by the time you get down stairs!"

At this point, Hunny all but pushed her from the bed and towards the bathroom, where Haruhi quickly showered and brushed her teeth. As she emerged from her bathroom ten minutes later, she found Hunny still waiting in her room, obviously having picked out clothes for her to wear.

Haruhi was just pulling on the sun dress the smallest host club member had chosen for her when Hunny spoke again from the other side of her changing screen.

"Haruhi?" She didn't understand why he would sound so hesitant; he'd never had any trouble speaking to her before. "You're not gonna marry Suoh, are you?" Haruhi blanched.

"Where on Earth would you get an idea like that?" Coming out from behind the screen, Haruhi could only stare into the perfectly serious and all-grown-up eyes of her eldest friend. "I just don't think Tamaki is right for you, I don't want you to make a mistake, Haruhi."

Turning away from the mature eyes in the face of her friend, Haruhi's eyes fell in contemplation as she slipped into her sandals. "Hunny, I'm not gonna marry Tamaki. I don't think my even being with Tamaki was ever an option for me." She bit her lip. "Besides, I think I would someday like to marry someone else." She glanced back at him as she adjusted her sandal strap. "Does that sound okay to you? If I marry someone else."

"Only if he's someone I like, Haru-chan." Hunny stepped foreword to hug his friend, before pulling back and looking into her eyes with his young ones again. "So hurry up, we gotta get food!" and grabbing her hand the two were out in the hall and headed for the stairs before Haruhi could even process the conversation they'd just had.

* * *

"So what are our plans for the day, Kyouya?" She was peering at him from her spot across the table, her fingers setting down the stem from the strawberry she'd just eaten and her lips red with the juice.

_Dude, she asked you a question._

"I think Mom said we were having a party tonight, right Mom?"

_Too Late._

Kyouya cleared his throat and glanced at Suoh before looking back at Haruhi. "Yes, I was thinking that since Fuyumi was leaving tomorrow morning, we could all get together tonight. Fuyumi is always talking about wanting to see you more, Haruhi."

Haruhi just smiled as she reached for another piece of fruit from the bowl in front of her, a party sounded like just what she needed. Maybe she'd manage to relax and stop feeling so damn awkward about last nights encounter with Kyouya. Though it would be so much easier if he could manage to acknowledge her a little more than before. They had shared a moment, right? 'Cause right now she was beginning to wonder if she had dreamed that too.

"Hooray, a party! Where's it going to be, Kyouya?" Serious Hunny had not even made a hint of an appearance in the forty five minutes since Haruhi had been dragged from her room, and she wasn't sure whether to be relieved that the conversation was over to be puzzled at what they'd talked about. Obviously Hunny had to have known something, how could he not, he really was much more observant than people gave him credit for.

"I hadn't quite decided yet, Hunny-chan. I was thinking we could go to one of the beach-side cottages. Ginei mentioned that there were a few empty for the month that we could use."

It was at this point that Fuyumi entered the room, in all her social-butterfly glory. "Oh, a party on the beach! I know just the place. You just leave it all to me, Kyouya. Oh, it'll be fantastic." Fuyumi turned to the twins, the only resident fashion experts besides herself. "What do you guys think beachwear or something extravagant? How about a costume party!"

"A costume party!" It was a miracle Mori managed to keep Hunny from knocking the left over breakfast feast from the table in his eagerness. "Oh, I love costume parties! What do you think Haru-chan?"

Haruhi smiled at the boyish teen. "I think it sounds great, Hunny-chan. But I didn't bring a costume."

Kaoru stood up at the end of the table. "Well that's no problem, of course. I know me and Hikaru can find you something spectacular, Haruhi."

"Of course." His twin broke in. "I can see it now, it'll be our finest piece ever, a combination of modern and contemporary, present and past." The rougher twin gave her a toothy grin. "And absolutely perfect, of course."

"Ah yes, perhaps a beautiful Goddess! Oh, Haruhi, you'd make such a fantastic goddess!"

_**Well I guess Tamaki's happy with the idea.**_

_Of course he is. At least he's paying attention to her._

_**I spoke to her!**_

_Barely! She's not gonna wait around forever, ya know. Something happened last night, and you're sitting here like it was just another night of Host Club activities._

_**But it was so much more than that.**_

_So tell her that._

But Kyouya never got the chance to speak to Haruhi as before his very eyes, his plan for a simple beach party with his friends turned into an extravaganza that only his sister, the Hitachiin Twins, and Suoh Tamaki could manage.

* * *

That night, after countless costume fittings with the twins and Fuyumi, giving opinions on no less than 78 different types of possible foods, helping Tamaki pick the best balloons, and then being ambushed by a team of stylists hired by Fuyumi, Haruhi was finally alone in her room, dressed and ready, admiring herself in her full length mirror.

The dress really was magnificent, everything Kaoru and Hikaru promised it would be. With a high neck, a corset that actually gave her cleavage, and a thin floor length skirt, the maroon dress with black accents was more than Haruhi could have ever hoped for. Her makeup was done excellently by Fuyumi's stylists, with dark shadowed eyes, pronounces cheek bones, and dark red lips to frame the capped fangs she now sported.

_I never thought I'd think it, but I look good as a vampire._

Try as she might, though, Haruhi couldn't manage to fool herself into believing that that was the only thought ringing through her head.

_Kyouya has to notice me tonight. There's no way that he can't._

Her train of thought…well, her train of denial…was cut off as there was a knock at her door. Opening the wooden barrier between her and the hall, Haruhi was surprised to find not any of the Host Club members, but Ginei waiting for her. "If you're ready, ma'am, Master Ootori asked me to drive you down to the cottage."

Haruhi was surprised. "Aren't we all going together?" No one had made any hint that they were taking separate cars.

"I'm sorry, miss, Mistress Ootori wanted her brother and the twins to help her with some last minute preparations at the cottage, and Misters Tamaki, Haninozuka, and Morinozuka decided to go along to help." Ginei smiled apologetically at her. "Whenever you're ready to go, Miss."

Haruhi smiled at the young man in her doorway. "Of course, just give me one second." Moving quickly back to her bureau, Haruhi removed a small red rose from its vase and held it up to the side of her chest, comparing its color with the color of her dress. Coming to a decision, she very carefully pinned it to the bottom edge of her corset, over her hip, where it could easily be seen. The little white mark on the rose stood out against her dark dress and she turned back to the door and the driver waiting in the hall.

"Okay, I'm ready now."

* * *

Down in the basement garage, The Host Club members gathered, looking over the Ootori's selection of cars at the manor. None of them noticed that a small servant's car was parked out in from of the manor's doors, and none of them noticed the "bell of the ball" climb inside and be driven away.


End file.
